


Draco Malfoy Is Afraid Of...

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What it says on the tin. Or is it?Oneshot/drabble





	Draco Malfoy Is Afraid Of...

"Can you take a step back, Weasley?" A thirteen-year-old Draco Malfoy muttered as the Gryffindors and Slytherins walked to one of the classes they had together. "You're making me claustrophobic." 

"What does that mean?" Ron asked. 

"It means he's afraid of Santa Claus," Harry put in. Draco frowned just then at their stupidity. 

"What?! No it doesn't--"

The other two ignored him of course, and Ron smirked. "Ho Ho Ho!" 

"Stop it Ron, you'll scare him!" 

Draco pushed through the crowd to get away from them. They were idiots through and through. 


End file.
